Promenons-nous dans le labyrinthe
by Severus Snapy
Summary: Trois adolescentes mettent le bazar à la troisième épreuve du tournois des Trois Sorciers. Leurs dégâts aideront-ils Harry et Cédric face à Voldemort? Cette fanfiction comporte un language un peu grossier et les personnages principaux portent les prénoms dans Harry Potter mais possèdent pas leurs caractères.


Trois adolescentes se réveillaient étonnés de se trouver à la porte d'un labyrinthe en haie, en pleine nuit et en pyjama. L'une d'entre elle demanda :

\- Euh...On est où les filles ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hermy, répondit l'une.

\- Moi, je crois que si, mais cela est impossible...

\- Dis moi Sev !

Une voix se faisait entendre dans le ciel :

\- Bienvenue à la troisième et dernière épreuve du tournois des Trois Sorciers qui se déroule dans le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard. L'épreuve commencera au coup de canon...

Un coup de canon se fit entendre avec un fanfare. La porte du labyrinthe se referma au plus grand désespoir des filles.

\- Je souhaite donc bonne chance à chacun de nos concourants et que le meilleur gagne !

On entendit un gifle retentir.

\- Non, mais je rêve, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Hermione en se pinçant et se giflant pour vérifier si elle dormais ou malheureusement pas.

\- Je le craint...

\- Mais Ginny comment on peut avoir atterrit ici ?! S'écria Hermione, elle avait cessé de vérifier si elle dormais et se tourna vers Severus qui sembla tout aussi perdu que les autres.

\- Dis-moi Father, tu n'aurais rien fait de dangereux, comme avoir trouvé un vieux grimoire avec des trucs très déconseillés à faire, non ?

\- Non, répondit cette dernière.

\- Alors comment on est atterrit**** ici ?****, on a tous dormis, normalement, et puis comme par magie, on est arrivé là à la dernière épreuve de la coupe des trois sorciers...

\- Non, pas moi, coupa Severus.

\- Tu faisait quoi à cette heure ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Ben, je lisais le quatrième Harry Potter pour la biographie de Severus Snape, j'étais arrivé où nous sommes, répond simplement Severus.

Hermione se retourna avec des gros yeux qui sont terrifiants près à étrangler Severus .

\- Et après tu n'a rien fait... dit Hermione avec beaucoup d'ironie dans sa voix.

\- Oh, merde...

Comme un bon Serpentard qu'elle était, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, pourchassée par Hermione, suivit avec un peu de mal par Ginny.

\- Stop ! On va encore se perdre à force de courir partout ! S'écria Ginny

\- Dis alors à Hermy de se calmer car là elle me fait peur !

\- Hermione laisse Severus tranquille, elle n'a rien fait...

\- Elle n'a rien fait, nan à peine, au milieu de la nuit, on atterrit ici, dans un labyrinthe, dans le noir, sachant qu'en sens de l'orientation, on est de la merde ! Tu te rappelle la fois où on devait aller chez Severus ? Non ? On avait passé plusieurs fois devant chez elle en pensant que ce n'était pas là (Severus a un grand sourire moqueur). Toi , je vais te tuer si on s'en sort pas d'ici vivante !

\- Mais, tu pourrais rencontrer Harry Potter et sauver Cédric de Voldy, au moins Cédric ne deviendra pas un vampire, donc pas Twilight ! Tenta de dissuader Father (Severus)

\- Mais moi j'aime bien Twilight ! S'exclama Ginny avec outrance.

\- Et ben, pas nous, dirent en cœur Hermione et Severus.

\- Mais avant tout... Il faut déjà trouver ces deux là après on verra si on survivra à la laideur de Voldychou ! Déclara Hermy.

\- C'est quoi ce surnom ? Demanda Severus intriguée.

\- Il est cool ce surnom, hein? disa-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant .

\- Elle fait peur là, murmura Ginny à Severus.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Demanda la concernée en plissant les yeux méfiants

BANG !

Une explosion retenti pas loin des adolescentes déchaînés, les trois filles coururent vers l'explosion (pour X raison) et trouvèrent un truc poilus avec une tête de lion.

\- C'est quoi çà ? Demanda Ginny.

\- C'est un sphinx, une créature... débuta Severus

\- Il est trop mimi, je veux le même dans ma chambre ! Coupa Hermione.

La créature regarda avec inquiétude Hermione.

\- Si vous voulez passez... commença le sphinx.

\- Oui, oui, on connaît la chanson donne nous ta devinette pour qu'on passe, interrompit Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est long, droit, dur, au bout rouge ?

\- Une B** s'écrit Ginny mais se fit stopper par Severus par sa main sur sa bouche (presque à l'étrangler pour sa perversité dangereuse), tandis que Hermione est toujours en admiration devant le félin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Une allumette, répondit Severus.

\- Bien, je ne vous mangerez pas ce coup-ci et tenez moi à l'écart de votre amie.

\- Cour le sphinx avant que je t'emmène avec moi! souris sadiquement Hermione.

Le sphinx comme un Serpentard prend ses pattes à son cou ( comme Severus).

\- Pourquoi tu en voulais tant de cette créature ? Demanda Severus.

\- J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle peluche, elle étais parfaite pour moi !

\- hmmmm...hmmmm, gémit Ginny.

\- Ah, excuse moi j'avais oublié.

Ginny retrouvit son souffle et toutes les trois reprirent le chemin.

* * *

Les haies devenaient de plus en plus étroites et quelque chose sous terre s'avançait dangereusement vers Ginny pendant que Severus et Hermione se taquinèrent (comme d'habitude).

\- Il y a quelque chose de louche dans les... commença Ginny

Une énorme racine sortit de terre et attrapa par la cheville de notre pauvre victime de cette fanfiction, Ginny, en montrant son boxeur avec des cœurs et des petits lapins roses. Sous les rires de ses « amies » dont l'une d'entre elle est aussi sa « meilleure amie ». Quand le fou rire fut terminé (ou presque) elles prirent des branches au sol et tentent de libérer Ginny, tout en faisant des commentaires.

\- On t'avais bien dit de ne pas mettre ça pour dormir, et ben voilà les conséquences, dit Hermione en pouffant de rire

\- Au lieu de vous marrez faites vite ! J'ai froid ! S'exclama la concernée

Un craquement de branche se fait entendre, apparu le célèbre Harry Potter. Ce dernier fut surpris de trouver trois mignonnes adolescentes en pyjamas dont une à l'envers révélant son boxer. Ginny hurla et mit ses mains sur son boxer en voyant un mec.

\- C'est quoi ton patronus ? Demanda Hermione dont elle se doutait que c'était Harry Potter.

\- Euh... Bonsoir, salua un Potter confus.

\- Allez c'est quoi ton patronus ? S'impatienta Severus qui sait aussi l'identité de l'étudiant.

\- Un cerf, pourquoi ?

\- C'est bien lui, dirent les deux filles en se regardant.

\- De quoi c'est bien lui ? Vous allez m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivez là et surtout (en pointant Ginny) toi ?

\- C'est à cause d'elle ! S'écria Hermione en pointant Severus

\- Mais non.

\- Si !

\- Mais non.

\- Mais SI JE TE DIS PUTAIN !

\- D'accord, d'accord calme toi ! Je t'ai dis qu'on croiserai Potter, ben...le voilà !

\- Vous êtes complètement dingue vous deux... critiqua Harry.

\- Tu crois que ta vie est mieux ? dit maladroitement Hermione.

\- Mais, de qui...

\- PUTAIN, VOUS ALLEZ ME LIBÉRER OUI OU MERDE!? Hurla Ginny.

Harry comprenant la situation, lança un sortilège pour libérer Ginny qui tomba brutalement sur le sol. Après que Ginny ait remercié Harry pour l'avoir libéré (et lança un regard noir à ses deux amies dont elles répondirent par un sourire angélique), les trois filles tentèrent d'expliquer tant bien que de mal leur situation à Harry tout en trottinant dans le labyrinthe.

Les quatre adolescents croisèrent Cédric, qui ce dernier tomba sous le charme de Ginny ( au plus grand étonnement de ses amies), les aida à vaincre les grosses araignées et à assommer Krum ( surtout grâce à Hermione) maintenant les cinq adolescents se trouvèrent devant la coupe. Ginny courut vers elle en chantant « I believe by I can fly... » mais tomba en arrière sur Cédric, qui l'enlaçait et l'embrassa... sur... le... nez. Les autres formèrent un plan pour tous s'en sortir vivant de Voldemort (ou Voldychou pour ceux qui comprennent pas).

\- Oh, puis merde, on y va, déclara Severus.

\- Ok, mais comment ?, demanda Harry.

\- On prend la coupe, espèce de cornichon, on fait coucou à Voldy, on note sur sa laideur et on se casse avec le trophée, expliqua rapidement Severus.

\- Et mon sphinx ? Demanda Hermione toute peinée.

\- Et on fait quoi avec Voldemort ? Demanda Harry.

\- On balance Hermione devant lui... commença Ginny.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Coupa la nouvelle victime.

\- Tu dis plus de connerie que tous le monde en moins d'une minute et quand tu fait ton regard flippant, on a envie de se cacher dans un trou, répondit Severus ( elle a beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine)

\- Ah, ok, mais vous ne me laissez pas crevez, hein ?

\- Maaaiiis nooon, dit Severus avec un sourire angélique.

Les cinq amis prirent la coupe et s'en allèrent du labyrinthe.

* * *

Au cimetière, les cinq adolescents arrivèrent avec la coupe dans les mains face à une énorme tombe. Harry glissa sur la boue et tomba sur la tombe du père de Voldy. En passage, il se blessa sur son avant bras gauche. Après avoir aidé Potter, un bruit retentit derrière les adolescents révélant un mini troll des montagnes (peut-être Queudver), celui-ci fut surprit de trouver cinq adolescents au lieu d'un. Il se stoppa et a un sourire pervers envers Potter. Hermione se tourna vers Severus.

\- On le castre ? Demanda Hermione en parlant de la mocheté.

\- Si il en a encore. répondit Severus avec dégoût.

Harry regarda choqué les deux filles tandis que Ginny se frappa le front en soupirant lassé.

\- Pourquoi cela m'étonne pas de ces deux là ? Murmura Ginny.

Queudver profita de cette occasion pour attraper Harry et pressé sur la blessure pour récolter son sang. Harry frappa au crâne Queudver après ce dernier ait pris son sang.

\- Ah, mais c'est dégueulasse, tu t'est lavé quand la dernière fois, sale rat ! Il y a quelqu'un qui a du désinfectant ? Demanda Harry en s'essuyant ses mains sur le pantalon de Cédric

\- Mais non pas sur moi, je vais devoir le jeter à la poubelle après ! S'exclama Cédric

\- Excuse-moi si on a pas pris de désinfectant, on est un peu en pyjama, espèce de cornichon ! Répondit ironiquement Severus.

Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ginny parlent de leurs ongles. Queudver prit (encore une fois) sa chance et faisait la potion pour faire revenir d'entre les morts son maître.

Une explosion retentit du chaudron, faisant retourner de stupeur les cinq adolescents.

\- Tu ne sais pas faire de potion ou quoi, sale cornichon ! S'exclama Severus.

De la fumée noire s'échappa du chaudron, révélant une laideur à en faire brisé toutes les glaces du monde : Voldychou (Voldemort), celui-ci après être sortit du chaudron s'admira, à l'effroi des ados.

\- Mais tu est encore plus moche que dans les films ! S'exclama Ginny en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues avec un air choqué

\- Oh, putain de merde, je vais faire des cauchemars... dit Severus.

\- Je ne te veux pas dans ma chambre, t'est trop moche pour recevoir cet honneur ! Finit Hermione

Avant que Queuder donnait une baguette à son maître en rage devant les adolescentes, Cédric donne un coup de pied dans les parties génitales de Queudver et il se tourna vers Severus.

\- Tu a bien raison, il n'en a pas.

\- M'étonne pas, c'est un sale lâche, répondit Severus encore plus dégoûter de l'animagus

Cédric prit la baguette destiné au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort en voyant cela se mit en boule par terre et se mit à chouiner.

\- Je vous déteste, je vais le dire à ma maman ! Pleurnicha Voldemort.

\- T'as plus de maman, crétin, déclara Hermione en prenant une photo avec le téléphone de Severus.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai toujours froid moi, annonça Ginny

\- Ouai, on se casse, à plus la mocheté et toi viens là, dit Harry en prenant Queudver avec des gants de peau de dragon (qui va devoir malheureusement les jeter après).

Les cinq adolescents et leur prisonnier prirent la coupe et reviennent sur le stade.

* * *

Les acclamations qui avaient commencé se turent à la vue de cinq adolescents dont trois filles dont personnes ne connaissaient, ainsi qu'une personne qui était censée être morte, il y a treize ans. Les professeurs et le ministre arrivèrent vers les nouveaux venus, en attendant des explications. Harry expliqua la situation et Severus montra la photo pendant qu'Hermione, Ginny et Cédric surveillèrent Queudver dont les deux filles avaient une belle couleur rouge sur les joues. Le ministre ordonna aux Aurors de prendre le traître.

\- Professeur Snape, je suis Severus Prévot, je vais vous dévoiler pourquoi certaines de vos ingrédients disparaissent de votre réserve... commença mystérieusement Severus.

\- Je vous écoute Miss Prévot.

\- Il y a un traître dans le collège qui a pris l'apparence du Professeur Maugrey grâce au Polynectar.

Le concerné sortit alors sa baguette mais Cédric se plaça devant lui avec un sourire de psychopathe et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans les, comment dire..., les bijoux de famille. Les aurors embarquèrent aussi l'enseignant qui avait repris sa véritable identité, il était en fait Barty Croupton Jr. . Dumbledore se tourna vers les adolescentes.

\- Merci de nous avoir aidé, savez-vous où se trouve le vrai professeur Maugrey ?

\- Il est dans son coffre fort en train de faire je ne sais quoi, dit Ginny

\- Et qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il

\- Trois amies un peu folle dingue mais amusantes... commença Hermione

\- Professeur Snape, je peux devenir votre apprentie ? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, demanda Severus en se mettant à genoux sous le regard étonné de l'enseignant.

\- Euh... non, répondit-il

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

Severus se releva et s'approcha dangereusement du professeur qui se dernier se sauva comme un bon Serpentard et Severus était parti le poursuivre mais Hermione la plaqua au sol.

\- Sev, tu nous a entraîné dans cette putain d'histoire, je n'est pas pu avoir ma peluche donc tu n'aura pas comme peluche le Professeur Snape, ah ah ah, dit Hermione.

Une lumière aveugla les adolescentes qui se réveillèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.

Tous cela était qu'un rêve ou la réalité ?


End file.
